La ayuda de Monoma
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: El trato era este: Monoma ayudaba a Kōsei con el inglés y este se encargaba de distraer y conquistar de a poco a Tsunotori, para que ella ya no se ilusionara con Monoma... Bueno, quizá Kōsei sólo estaba enterado de la primera parte del trato.


**¿Ya he dicho que me encanta la clase B? Me encanta la clase B. Debo de dejar mis alucines con ellos —pero cómo adoro hacer esta clase de situaciones de amistad—.**

**Los personajes principales son Tsuburaba Kōsei y Neito Monoma; pero por mención anda por ahí Pony entre otros. Hago mención de Tsuburaba x Pony y hay un ligero toque MonoKendō por ahí. Lo demás es la relación amistosa del par aquí protagónico. Disculpas anticipadas para los fans del MonoPony.**

**Si llegan a leer esto, espero que lo disfruten. Sale, _bye_.**

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**La ayuda de Monoma.**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

—Vas a darme qué decir si continúas sacando tus referencias gramaticales del inglés de mangas shōjo.

A Kōsei casi le da algo cuando Monoma lo atrapa, a media lectura de un manga, y. Como es que se encuentran en la biblioteca y no puede ni siquiera gritarle, él siente que lo lleva la.

—¿Quién —Tsuburaba tiene que interrumpirse un momento para aclararse la garganta cuando siente que la voz se le escapa con un vergonzoso tono chillón—. ¿Quién dijo que estoy sacando mis referencias de mangas shōjo?

Y oculta, más o menos, el libro de manga tras otro libro que él cree que no lo deja tan en evidencia. Desde donde supuestamente intenta practicar.

La sesión de estudios se ha alargado con Tsuburaba y Monoma sentados de último en la única mesa libre del área de estudios de la biblioteca. Atrás de ellos, y en la única otra mesa reservada para la clase B, Kendō se asegura de tener todo cubierto para cuando le toque indicar al profesor Mic cuáles son los temas en los que se necesita hacer énfasis para antes del examen del primer semestre.

Monoma hace un resoplo de risa. —Bueno, es que eres tan obvio cuando le hablas a Tsunotori...

La paciencia del chico termina de resquebrajarse cuando cierra de golpe el libro al mismo tiempo que se corre en la silla y se asegura de que la mencionada no estuviera ni remotamente cerca. Es entonces que Kōsei se da cuenta de que están en las últimas horas del día y que ya casi no quedan alumnos en el interior de la biblioteca.

Kendō les echa una mirada mientras sigue leyendo los ensayos que les había pedido a sus compañeros que hicieran para ayudarlos a estudiar y toma notas en una libreta aparte. Monoma había terminado antes con su parte para la que Kendō le había pedido apoyo ya que Nirengeki lo había ayudado en la mitad del trabajo.

Y Kōsei seguía ahí _por_ _qué_...

Monoma lo observa y como ve que al final Tsuburaba no parece ir a hacer o decir nada, suspira y echa el peso hacia atrás en su silla, balanceándose un poco en la misma antes de ir a poner los pies sobre la mesa en un gesto que le consigue, de manera no tan inesperada, una mirada de Kendō que primero es de advertencia, luego de indignación cuando Monoma le señala que aún no ha terminado con sus quehaceres de delegada. Al final, Monoma igual baja los pies de la mesa pero aún los estira, cruzados por los tobillos, por debajo de la mesa, aprovechando para estirar sus manos hacia atrás y molestar un poco a Kendō con las mismas (ella ignorándolo, tratando a las manos del chico como un par de moscas). —Me estoy cansando de ayudarte, Kōsei...

Tsuburaba siente que le hierve la sangre y hasta le palpita una vena, hinchada por el enojo. —¡Entonces no me ayudes! —pero no quiere darle el gusto al rubio y aunque su paciencia es poca, su perseverancia es más grande y Monoma sigue siendo su mejor opción para mejorar su inglés—. Ni siquiera te pedí tu ayuda... —así que, aunque dice eso y en verdad está cansado de las burlas de Monoma, tan solo le queda hacer una pataleta diminuta y echarse en su propia silla a terminar de contestarle el examen que el otro chico había hecho para él.

—Ya... —Monoma se inclina a terminar de ver, sin hacerlo en realidad, como Kōsei acaba el resumen que le ha pedido trabajar en una hoja en blanco—. Pero es que a este paso a Tsunotori no se le va a salir de la cabeza que quiere algo conmigo y... ¡Oye! ¿No has pensado en declararte?

La punta del lápiz revienta a media oración y lo que pasa después es que, enrojecido hasta las orejas, Tsuburaba vuelve a levantarse estrellando estrepitosamente las manos en la mesa y apenas está por soltar algo, su silla se cae detrás de él, la estructura de las patas le golpea por detrás de los tobillos y él casi se va de espaldas hasta que decide aferrarse a la mesa y queda medio trepado a ella con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza apoyada, justo enfrente de Monoma. Kōsei se toma unos segundos para permanecer completamente estático y como nadie viene a reclamarle o a decirle nada, alza la cabeza hacia su acompañante que lo ve con el brillo de aquella risa maniaca que frecuentemente le daba por soltar, pero que, claro no hacia, porque eso tan solo los colgaría a ambos en sus actuales circunstancias. Ahora, Tsuburaba agradecía estar en la biblioteca (respira aliviado).

—¿Qué se creen que están haciendo?

—¿Ya tienes tiempo para regañarnos, presidenta?

Kendō no se detiene ni a seguirle el juego por que, efectivamente, no tiene tiempo para eso. Así que solo pone los ojos en blanco y como confía más en Kōsei, a este le lanza una mirada de advertencia que a él le pone una mueca de « _no fue mi culpa _» en el rostro, sus ojos señalando a Monoma. La mirada de Kendō responde que él es el más responsable en esa situación y que actúe acorde a su mayor responsabilidad sobre el _pequeño_ Monoma, así que a Kōsei no le queda más que suspirar cuando regresa a mirar a Monoma. Su expresión de diversión es imborrable y al chico castaño tan solo lo irrita aquello más, pero se acuerda: —Aguarda, ¡¿tú sabes?!

Monoma entrecierra los ojos al dedo acusador que lo apunta y parece quererlo enjuiciar. —¿Sabes que es de mala educación señalar a las personas?

Kōsei vuelve a palmotear el escritorio y ahora es él quien tiene el ceño fruncido, el gesto indignado. Pero no tiene tiempo para eso, eso no es lo primordial:

—¿Sabes que le gustas a Tsunotori?

Cada palabra es dicha con precisión y claridad; y aunque eso pretende ser una pregunta, el tono indicado de acusación sugiere que no lo es del todo.

Monoma, de igual manera, lo ignora. Porque eso no es algo que de verdad le importe. Quizá también es por eso que, cuando abre la boca, por un momento sus ojos lo pierden de vista en un parpadeo que apenas los deja ver cuando vuelven a bajarse a verlo: —Oh. Por supuesto que lo sé.

Su encogimiento de hombros tan solo provoca un rápido alzamiento en la ceja de Kōsei. _Un tic_. Y ahora sí. No hay nada que lo detenga cuando agarra a su compañero del cuello de la camisa. —¿Si sabes que le gustas por qué no la correspondes?

Monoma aguanta apenas unos segundos de impasibilidad, su indiferencia siendo clara e irritando más al otro, pero luego de un par de segundos y que la mano de Monoma se dirija hacia la propia, Kōsei lo suelta y se aleja de golpe, volviéndose a recoger su silla para dejarla en su lugar correspondiente, siendo esta la que apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos.

Tsuburaba gruñe y por lo bajo farfulla incomprensibilidades. Pero al final, vuelve a alzar su mirada. Y con una mezcla de decepción y desagrado, quizá algo de súplica, vuelve a preguntar: —¿por qué?

Monoma guarda silencio por unos segundos más antes de que el aire de una risa se le escape de los labios. _Pff_. No estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Él no podía estar hablando en serio.

Pero la mirada de Kōsei es, y está también, determinada. Y Monoma tiene la desagradable impresión de que en verdad, la única persona que puede comportarse como una verdadera escoria en todo Yūei debe de ser él, porque sus compañeros parecían ser unos santos.

—Ok, dos cosas —toma aire y se guarda unas risas desquiciadas, antes de poder continuar—. La primera: ¿de verdad estarías tan tranquilo con que aceptara sus sentimientos? —terminando de hacer la pregunta, le hace una mueca, pero luego mira a su compañero y Tsuburaba entiende la elocuencia de su mirada que le pregunta que si no se iba a estar muriendo más de los celos si Pony y él comenzaban el chistecito de hacer una relación. Kōsei desvía la mirada cuando se da cuenta de que, quizá, eso le traería más dolores de cabeza, noches insomnio y una insoportable vigilancia sobre su _cuasi_ amigo sin necesidad.

—Y, la segunda: aunque quisiera, no puedo. Tengo a alguien —no es tan sorprendente que a Kōsei se le escape el aire como que a Monoma le pase lo mismo, sobre todo cuando, disimulando su propia impresión—, alguien del que estoy perdidamente enamorado —continúa y. No es su verdadera intención, pero a Monoma su propia declaración lo hace enrojecer. De cualquier manera, se hace el tonto y tose, dándole una mirada discreta a la chica sentada detrás de él que, con el libro en sus manos, no parece haberle hecho ningún caso tampoco, así que: —; no podría corresponderle a Pony. Y aunque es muy linda, simplemente no es mi tipo.

—¡Oye! ¡Ella es mucho más que lo que tú podrías merecer!

A Kōsei se le escapa la lengua antes de que pueda mordérsela.

—Sí. La mereces más tú.

El silencio que queda entre ellos es tan incómodo y Kōsei ni siquiera consigue abrir la boca porque esas palabras fueron dichas con tal honestidad, que hasta consiguieron hacérselo creer por unos pocos segundos. (_Pero, no, Kōsei. Que a Pony le gusta este... bruto de Monoma)._

Monoma se sonríe e intenta volver a su modalidad de que dejara de importarle. Trata y entonces se echa hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla. Y sus pies vuelven a quedar por encima de la mesa. —Si alguien como yo intentara algo con alguien como ella, ella podría salir muy lastimada —comienza a divagar, sin mirar directamente al chico— y créeme, no lo parece, pero tengo principios.

Kōsei se va dejando caer incrédulo en su silla, sin dejar de mirarlo o mirar, solamente, pasmado.

—Esos principios me impiden siquiera considerar el aprovecharme de una chica tan linda como ella. En todo caso, la veo y la considero más como una hermana —sonríe al aire y apenas se vuelve a mirar a Kōsei, este apenas consigue hacerle una mueca leve en respuesta, que al rubio le hace gracia—, y eso es un poco pertubador cuando trato de pensar en que mi hermana quiere tener algo conmigo, pero, ¿sabes qué? No la culpo. En su lugar, yo también me enamoraría de mí.

Kendō cierra con un golpe seco el libro del que hacia sus consultas y sobresalta a Monoma que, de nuevo, vuelve a mirarla de reojo hasta que ya no es necesario fingir demencia y hacer como que ninguno de los dos sabe que el otro está sentado detrás de él. Ella se vuelve directamente y lo mira con expresión desagradada y mueca torcida cuando dice: —cuando creía que no podías ser más... —ella ya no necesita decir la palabra imbécil ni el resto de su oración en voz alta cuando su sola mirada ve tan directamente al rubio y lo perfora y lo machaca con una congelante mezcla de indiferencia y desprecio. Monoma no alcanza a reaccionar con el asunto de aquella mirada que casi le saca el alma del cuerpo y tan solo se queda mudo de la impresión al ver a Kendō tomar sus cosas y empezar a marcharse hacia los dormitorios. Le toma otros dos segundos lentos que su cerebro caliente motores, la chispa de las conexiones entre sus neuronas salte y lo que siga es que se levante tan rápido y trate de detener a Kendō antes de que se termine de ir y.

—Espera, Kendō, ¿por qué estás tan enoja-

—No me sigas.

Kendō se da media vuelta para encararlo al interrumpirlo, sin deshacerse de esa mirada de hielo tan seca y que vuelve a apabullar al pobre de Neito, que apenas consigue abrir la boca y balbucear un 'pero' cuando ella entorna la mirada, haciendo posible la imposibilidad de ejercer una mayor presión al intimidar con tan solo una fiera mirada.

—Dije que... —Kendō toma aire, antes de repetir cuidadosa y haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus siguientes palabras: —No. Me. Sigas.

La chica entonces consigue retirarse sin más esfuerzos y solo hasta que Monoma deja de verla es que se acuerda de respirar y se deja caer en su asiento con síntoma de derrota. Llevándose las manos al rostro, apartándose el cabello de la cara y enterrándose los dedos en el mismo momento en que consigue revolvérselo preguntándose en medio de farfullos lo que pudo haber hecho mal ahora.

Kōsei lo observa en silencio por pocos momentos sin expresión hasta que consigue deleitarse del escarmiento de Kendō en el chico. Entonces sonríe y le agradece a su presidenta mentalmente, prometiéndose también que le compensaría aquello algún día en el futuro.

Monoma se vuelve a verlo al escucharle su risilla traviesa escapándosele y es cuando regresa a la realidad poniéndose un poco rojo.

—Ah, sí —y al escucharlo volver a abrir la boca—. Pero volviendo al asunto: Pony y tú, en verdad me parecen una bonita pareja. Si alguien va a pervertir a esa niña, ese alguien tienes que ser tú, no yo.

A Kōsei no tardan en subírsele los colores al rostro. —Per-¡¿Pervertir!?

Monoma se toma un par de parpadeos antes de soltar una verdadera carcajada sardónica. —¿Eh? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo la ves? —y eso solo pone al chico del rojo más rojo de todos los rojos.

—¿Cómo la veo? ¡Yo no la veo- ¡yo no quiero hacerle-

Monoma vuelve a soltar otro par de carcajadas antes de apiadarse del pobre Kōsei y aclarar: —hablo de tan solo hacerla conocer el mundo de una relación de pareja; no me estoy yendo más allá de simples tomadas de manos y alguno que otro beso —Monoma se guarda para él que de todas maneras incluso si fuesen más allá con roces y caricias ya más subidas de tono, aquello no era que en realidad tuviera nada de malo siempre y cuando existiera un acuerdo mutuo. Pero como eso tampoco era algo en lo que tuviera él que estar pensando, el pobre de Kōsei parecía demasiado alterado con la sola exposición y aún más estaba el hecho de que a Pony la veía como a una hermanita, tuvo que cerrar la boca para no resultar tan impertinente y perder clase.

Igual, Kōsei no parece menos exaltado que antes pero, al poco rato se le baja un poquito la alteración nerviosa. No obstante sigue igual de rojo y también mira a Monoma con una clara advertencia en su mirada respecto a lo siguiente que irá a decir. Neito tan solo pone los ojos en blanco porque no es como que él no hablara siempre pensando a la hora de elegir sus palabras pero. Bueno.

Exhala un suspiro y vuelve a sonreír. —Tienes suerte de que tu hermano mayor te apruebe, ¿sabes? No aprobaría a cualquier chico para mi linda hermanita.

Kōsei se queda en blanco por unos cuantos segundos antes de entornar los ojos y hacer una mueca: —Te estás tomando muy en serio esto de la hermana...

—¡Es que es muy en serio! Ah-

Ya es muy tarde para Monoma cuando termina de enterarse de lo que ha dejado escapar de su boca. Y se lleva la mano al rostro. Y esta le cubre la boca como si de verdad eso pudiera conseguir hacerlo desdecirse y. De acuerdo, quizá a Monoma sí se le escapaban frases que no pensaba demasiado bien... a veces. Sólo a veces.

—Mira. Me dejaron a cargo de ella porque mi nivel de inglés siempre ha sido alto; me pareció una buena idea porque 'qué mejor manera de poner a prueba mis habilidades'. He sido amable con ella y así es como conseguí ganarme su confianza, pero la cuestión de ser amable conmigo pega casi en la condescendencia y... la verdad es que no puedo tomar en serio a Pony si es que es tan ingenua como para creerme tan fácil todo lo que le digo. No soy tan amable, no soy tan bueno, y tampoco soy tan inocente. Sé que me aprovecharía de ella y no quiero hacerlo.

A Kōsei le entran unas buenas ganas de darle un verdadero golpe, como de esos legendarios '_estate_ _quieto_' que a Kendō se le daba tan bien propinar. Pero al mirar a Monoma no puede ni siquiera abrir la boca. Y ni un músculo de él tiene el impulso de golpearlo cuando es que de repente parece tan desolado. Cuando comienza a sentirse tan compasivo por ese chico es que le dan unas verdaderas ganas de pellizcarse a sí mismo, o de darse una buena patada en el trasero; porque su ingenuo impulso ahora lo manda a tratar de. _De_.

—Pues escucharte decir algo como eso me hace pensar que tampoco eres tan malo como a veces pareces.

Y se quiere morder la lengua, pero mejor se sienta a terminar su pequeño ensayo y, cuando no mirando, sin querer, sus pies golpean los de Monoma, Kōsei hasta farfulla un descuidado 'perdón' que hasta lo hace ponerse un poco rosado de las mejillas. Al segundo siguiente, ya le está entregando el examencillo a Neito y al intercambiar miradas, también se hacen sonrisas que dicen mucho más que palabrerías cursis e innecesarias entre ellos.

Hasta que Monoma mira en el contenido de la hoja y comienza a sonreír con tal malicia burlona que Kōsei agarra y decide esconderse detrás del manga, detrás del otro libro, tratando de no sentirse juzgado por el lápiz que remarca y encierra sus errores para exhibirlos.

Sorpresivamente, el lápiz hace una pausa y, no oye más en un buen rato por lo que.

—Has mejorado bastante en tu redacción.

Kōsei casi puede ver como un rayo de luz abriéndose paso entre las nubes de una tormenta impredecible. Y a penas toma el valor suficiente como para alzar su mirada hasta conseguirla por encima del libro cuando.

—No es extrañarse si lees un manga shōjo tan elaborado como ese...

Kōsei entrecierra los ojos y agradece que está aún detrás del libro aunque sus orejas consigan demostrar su tanta vergüenza. Hasta que. —¿Cómo sabes tú que es... « un manga shōjo tan elaborado »?

—Reseñas.

Rápidamente, sin decir mucho más, Monoma vuelve al ensayo, pero Kōsei entonces se le queda viendo fijamente.

Tan solo por un momento aprovecha para mirar el tomo que tiene entre sus manos y pasa las hojas. Vuelve a mirar a Monoma y recargándose en un lado, suelta el libro para dejar tan solo a la vista el mugroso manga y fingiendo desinterés, comienza a decir: —¿sabes? No es tan impresionante cómo llega a su decisión final Hikari. Se veía desde hace varios capítulos que ella se quedaría con-

Monoma pasa a ponerle las manos al manga y estrellárselo en la cara. Interrumpiéndolo antes de que siquiera alguno llegue a pensar en qué va a suceder. Kōsei se queja cuando no le queda de otra y hasta que Monoma lo interrumpe mirándolo seriamente: —¿cuándo planeas terminar ese tomo para que pueda leerlo?

Kōsei no sabe ni siquiera cómo responderle.

.

.

Hasta que al día siguiente llega, y enfrente de toda la clase, en medio del salón, le entrega personalmente el volumen del manga y le dice: —estabas muy ansioso por leerlo, así que te lo traje cuanto antes.

Monoma tuerce una sonrisa al recibirlo, sonrisa que se hace todavía más maliciosa cuando responde: —¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Si en una sola tarde te pusiste como poseso a leerlo hasta acabarlo! Ni te esperé tanto.

Y solamente ahí Kōsei se dio cuenta de que el bote que creía haber hundido era el mismo en el que él iba, y ahora, se estaba ahogando.

Junto a Monoma.


End file.
